A Bed Of Roses A Hardy Love Dream
by EXPANDYOURIMAGINATION
Summary: This is a mini series on Love songs that fill the everyday lifes of Jeff and Matt Hardy as if they were really a couple.. WARNING! HARDYCEST AND PURE SMUT DONT LIKE DONT READ.. THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC MINI SERIES SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY !


Title: A Bed Of Roses A Hardy Love Dream Chapter 1/20

Author: Amberosia

Rating NC-17 for pure smut and full on Hardycest. dont like dont read..

Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, if i did i sure as hell wouldnt  
be righting much about incest no id be video taping it ahaha lol Bed of Roses  
lyrics is from Bon Jovi and used without permission..

Summary: mini series on nites and days of love filled with a bed of roses and so  
much more

Dedicated to: All of the Hardycest's writers and Hardy fans

Chapeter 1

Matt was waiting for Jeff too come home one afternoon from being away for 2  
weeks doing WWE shows. He decided he was gonna give Jeff a treat. He went  
shopping and came home to get everything ready.. He lit the house with candles  
and started covering the house with rose pedals, Then when he knew Jeff was  
almost home, he got ready and dressd wearing only silk boxers and looking like  
someone outta of a wet dream. He placed his self on the bed, and turned on his  
radio when he heard the front door open.

"Matty, baby I'm home." Jeff spoke softly  
"I'm in the bedroom sweetheart," Matt cooed.

Jeff walked in and was almost in tears Matt was playing there favorite song and  
lookin at him and singing along with it. His eyes were filld with nothing but  
pure love.

Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares, think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
They won't make of me when I'm dead

Matt got up and pulled Jeff close too him an started slowly dancing and lookin  
in too Jeff's eyes while he sang there song.

With an ironclad fist I wake up and french kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps it's own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love, the truth, what you mean to me and the truth is  
Baby you're all that I need

Matt leaned forward and captured Jeff in a slow passionate kiss, there tounges  
dancing together, Matt broke and leaned his head against Jeff's nose too nose  
and lookin into Jeff's eyes while he sang the next part.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Well I'm so far away the step that I take's on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night  
To see through this pay phone  
Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to  
You I'll just close my eyes, whisper baby blind love is true

They slowly undress eachother and Matt lays Jeff on the bed and climbs on top of  
him still looking in Jeff's eyes "I love u baby," Matt says before reclaiming  
his lips. He places kisses an nips and sucks on Jeff's Neck soflty. While he  
sings the next few versus of there song too Jeff.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
Well I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died  
Ooh yeah

Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me to stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely  
I've got nothing to prove for it's you that I'd die to defend

Matt slowly prepares Jeff with lube on his fingers entering 1 finger at a time  
when he felt as if Jeff was ready he didn't immediatly place himself at his  
entrance, Instead he started rimming him and makin love to his ass hole with his  
tounge, entering it and slowly fucking him with his tounge. When he stopped he  
crawled up on top of Jeff and Kissed him once more. then looked into his eyes  
and sang the final verses of there song too Jeff, while he slowly entered Jeff.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

"Oh Matty, faster harder," Jeff gasped out. Matt began too move faster inside  
him. Taking Jeff's hands and linking there fingers together, he let go of one of  
them and grabed a rose and sang the final part of the song to Jeff as he rocked  
his hips one last time and slid a Rose down Jeff's cheek, then leaned forward  
and kissed him while he climaxed inside of Jeff. Spent he laid on top of Jeff  
and looked at him. "Jeff, I love you, God i love you soo much, I dont ever want  
this to end.  
"I love you too Matty, Thank you for love me."  
"No Jeff, Thank you for being my dream." Matt said kissing Jeff one last time  
before they dozed off.

Ok feed back that was my first song fic. so i hope you all liked it.. And dont  
hesitate too tell me it sucked. I appreciate all comments thank you..


End file.
